


Irgendwo da draußen

by Aoileen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hope, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoileen/pseuds/Aoileen
Summary: Eine Bruchlandung. Ein verwundeter General. Ein bisschen Wärme. Ein paar Gedanken zu der Zukunft der Clones.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Irgendwo da draußen

Es passierte innerhalb einer Sekunde. In dem einen Moment waren sie noch auf den Weg zum Schlachtfeld und in dem anderen befanden sich im Sturzflug. Sie waren nicht von den Feinden abgeschossen worden, das Schlachtflieger hatte schlichtweg ein Loch im Tank, was zu einer Explosion führte. 

Als sie auf den Boden krachten, schepperte und klirrte es, gefolgt von Schreien der Soldaten. Cody öffnete als erstes wieder die Augen, um zu bemerkten, dass das Schiff seitwärts lag. Er wollte aufstehen, aber etwas lag auf seinem Brustkorb. Beziehungsweise vielmehr jemand, der im Sekundentakt ein Stöhnen von sich gab. „Waxer“, sagte Cody, „Kannst du aufstehen?“ „Gleich, Commander“, schnaufte der Clone, „Nur eine Sekunde.“ Sein Bruder verlautbarte noch ein Seufzen und rappelte sich dann mühselig auf. Cody spürte, wie etwas in sein Gesicht tropfte: Blut. Auf Waxers Brustpanzer befand sich ein großer Schnitt und dort lief ein Rinnsal seinen Körper hinunter. Schnell war der Commander auf seinen Beinen. „Waxer, geht es dir gut?“ „Ja, keine Sorge, nur ein kleiner Kratzer.“ 

Überall um sie lagen ihre Brüder. Sie stöhnten, fluchten und hielten sich die schmerzenden Köpfe. „Brüder, ist jemand verletzt?“, fragte Cody und sein Blick blieb voller Sorge an denen hängen, die sich nicht mehr regten. „Trixster ist tot“, verkündigte Wooley und von einer anderen Seite des Raumschiffs erklang: „Winx und Trapper auch.“ Cody seufzte und blickte nach oben, wo die ehemalige Tür klaffte. Aufgrund der Schräglage des Schiffes mussten sie springen, um daran zu gelangen. „Männer, das ist unser Ausgang.“ Der Commander deutete auf die Tür und sogleich machten sich die ersten zwei Clones daran rauf zu klettern. Die anderen stellten sich hinter ihm an. „Lassen wir die Toten einfach zurück?“, kam von Boil. „Nein. Nur müssen wir zuerst heraus, sodass wir uns später um sie kümmern können.“ 

„Commander, was ist mit dem General?“, fragte Waxer, der noch immer an Codys Seite stand, als alle anderen Clones bereits das Schiff verlassen hatten. Cody wirbelte herum. „War er nicht unter ihnen?“ „Nein“, antwortete Waxer und es war, als hätte jemand eine Faust in Codys Magen gerammt. Wie hatte er das nicht bemerkt können? „Waxer, komm. Er muss hier irgendwo sein.“ 

Das Schiff war nicht groß. Um genau zu sein, bestand es nur aus dem Bereich für die Soldaten und einem abgetrennten Lagerraum. Der Lagerraum war ein Chaos. Es brannte kein Licht, die Regale waren umgefallen und Vorratskisten lagen herum. Unter einem Haufen an Kisten entdeckte Cody eine blasse Hand. „Der General“, rief er aus und lief zu dem Haufen. Sein Bruder tat es ihm gleich und gemeinsam legten sie den Körper frei. „General Kenobi“, sagte Cody, als er das Gesicht des Jedis erblickte. Eine Platzwunde prangte an seinem Kopf und er war bewusstlos, aber sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich. „General“, Cody rüttelte den Verletzten sanft, „General, wacht auf.“ 

„C-cody, was ist passiert?“, stotterte der Jedi, als er seine Augen öffnete. „Wir sind abgestürzt. Geht es Euch gut, General?“ „J-ja.“ Der Jedi hievte sich hoch, doch sobald er Gewicht auf sein linkes Bein verlagerte, stöhnte er auf. Sofort war Cody da und legte einen Arm um die Taille des Generals, um ihn zu stützen. „Danke“, erwiderte Kenobi und mit einem milden Lächeln fügte er hinzu: „Das ist wohl nicht meine beste Landung.“ 

Die Bruchlandung war wohl Glück im Unglück. Eigentlich hätten sie im Süden landen sollen, doch der Absturz war weiter nördlich erfolgt. Hier war der Wind frischer und bitterer Regen ergoss sich über alle, als sie auf der Suche nach Unterschlupf durch die Landschaft stampften. Am Ende fanden sie doch eine Höhle, die ihnen Schutz vor dem Wetter gab, auch, wenn sie bei ihrem Ankommen schon komplett durchnässt waren. 

Einige der unverletzten Klone kehrten zum Schiff zurück, um Decken und Lebensmittel zu holen und die Toten zu begraben. Neben Trixster, Trapper und Winx waren auch die beiden Piloten gestorben, der Rest der Klone war bis auf minimale Verletzungen unverletzt. 

Der Jedi hingegen trug sichtbare Spuren von dem Absturz. Sobald er versuchte aufzustehen und sein Bein belastete, durchfuhr ihn ein greller Schmerz. „Ihr solltet euch von Helix untersuchen lassen“, sagte Cody, der neben ihm auf einen Felsen saß. „Nein, es geht mir gut“, antwortete Obi-Wan, "Aber-", wollte Cody einwenden, wurde aber sofort vom Jedi unterbrochen. "Anakin ist sicher schon auf der Suche nach uns. Seine Truppen werden uns bald finden, und dann werde ich die Krankenstation aufsuchen." Cody wollte widersprechen, weil er ganz genau den Schmerz in den blauen Augen der Jedi sah. Aber er wusste auch, dass er den General nicht überzeugen würden könne, egal, wie sehr es doch versuche. Also sagte er einfach: "Ich hoffe, Ihr habt Recht, General." 

Er hatte Unrecht. Selbst als die letzten Sonnenstrahlen den Himmel verließen und das einzige Licht das Lagerfeuer in der Mitte der Männer war, gab es kein Anzeichen von Hilfe. Die Soldaten hatten es sich bequem gemacht, hatten ihre Rüstung abgelegt und sich stattdessen Decken übergestülpt. 

„Ist es nicht wunderschön?“ sagte Boil neben Cody und deutete zu dem Nachthimmel. Er erstrahlte in den Lichtern der Sterne und den zwei Monden des Planeten. „So viele Galaxien sind da draußen. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob es auch einen Ort gibt, wo selbst wir, Clones, frei wären.“ „Pf“, erwiderte Waxer und tätschelte seinen Bruder auf die Schulter. „Das sind nur mal wieder deine Tagträume.“ „Und was wenn nicht?“, entgegnete Boil, leicht enttäuscht und Waxer seufzte. „Dann wäre das sehr schön. Aber ich glaube eher nicht.“ „Weißt du was? Ich frage den General“, erklärte Boil, stand auf und lief zu dem General, der etwas abseits vom Vod noch immer auf den gleichen Felsen saß.

Cody wandte sich an Waxer, dessen Gesicht im Schimmer der Flammen rötlich schimmerte. „Ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn du nichts gegen Boils-“ Waxer fiel ihm ins Wort: „Aber es ist doch Stumpfsinn und das wissen wir alle. Es wird keine Welt geben, in der es uns erlaubt ist wie normale Menschen zu leben.“ „Dennoch kannst ihm die Hoffnung lassen“, entgegnete Cody und dann schwiegen die beiden, bis Boil wiederkam. „Und hast du was rausgefunden?“, fragte ihn Waxer, doch Boil wandte sich rein an Cody. „Commander, ich glaube, dem General geht es nicht gut.“ Cody seufzte. „Ich schaue nach ihm.“


End file.
